Complementing an Angel
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: It's basically what the title says


**Complementing an Angel**

ElectricCircuslover: This is basically what the title says. This is something the male experiments might say towards Angel. This is not part of my series at all. This was something I thought of and decided to post it onto fanficion.

Slushy's compliment, _"Your looks are as beautiful as a crystal of ice."_

Sparky's compliment, _"I believe you look electrifyingly hot, hot, hot today."_

Cannonball's compliment, _"I see a wave of beauty, and that's you Angel."_

Yang's compliment, _"You are hotter than a lava river of love."_

Topper's compliment, _"Your looks glow brighter than I could."_

Felix's compliment, "_You look, pretty, pretty, pretty."_

Sinker's compliment, _"I have been sunk by your beauty."_

Clyde's compliment, "You have stolen my breath and my heart by the way you look today."

French-fry's compliment, _"You make me sizzle with your looks."_

Pasmoid's compliment, _"Your so hot you over power my plasma balls, _(Do not think dirty now)_"_

Heat's compliment, _"Did someone turn up the heat, or was it you?"_

Deforester's compliment, _"Your looks have torn me apart,"_

Kixx walks up to her and grabs her breast, _"You feel great, baby. I-"_he gets slapped in the face, **"Pervert!" **Angel replies back.

Holio's compliment, _"You've swallowed me up with your beauty,"_

Hecklar's compliment, _"You look like...An Angel," _he brakes down in tears, _"I can't insult you because of your beauty."_

Glitch's compliment, _"You've glitched my heart you pink hottie,"_

Slugger's compliment, _"I think someone's deflected an angel-like experiment to me."_

Whoops's compliment, _"You've guttered me out with your beauty."_

Tank's compliment, _"I could eat you up with how beautiful you look."_

Yaarp's compliment, _"Your looks have blown me away," _Yaarp starts bouncing on his tail and honking joyfully.

Shush's compliment, _"I don' need to see beauty for me to know you're around Angel."_

Blowhard's compliment, _"Your looks make me feel like I've been blown to heaven,"_

Ploot's compliment, _"Your angelic beauty has polluted my heart."_

Sprout's compliment, _"You grow prettier every day."_

Richter compliment, _"You've split me in half with your looks."_

Mulch's compliment, _"You've cut me down with you're beauty."_

Boomer's compliment, _"You're beauty brings me back to you."_

Manner's compliment, "You look dashing today Mrs. Petals," Manner's bows Angel.

Forehead's compliment, _"Your Angel because you're beautiful," _their singing starts to go off key, _"to all us heads," _Angel closes her hears in pain.

Coco's compliment, _"You're sweet like chocolate." _Angel starts to lick her lips, **"You smell like chocolate," **She starts to chase him.

Hocker's compliments, _"You hotter than my acid I keep in my nose." _Angel starts to get sick and barfs up Coco, _"You look beautiful on the outside, but you're something else in the inside," _Coco tries to wipe off Angel's breakfast on his fur.

Fudgy's compliment, _"You look as tasty as candy." _ Angel runs away to a portal potty. _"Was it something I said?" _ Fudgy scratches is head.

Zawp's compliment, _"You're beauty could keep me awake forever," _then he falls asleep and starts snoring, **"That didn't take long," **she giggled.

Clink's compliment, _"You've captured me in love by the way you look today."_

Skip's compliment, _"I can see a wonderful future with you and me," _** 'Not in your life,' **Angel thinks.

Shredder's compliment, _"You tear me to pieces when I see your beauty."_

Weasel's compliment, _"You make me feel funny when I see you."_

Jam's compliment, _"You jam my senses when I see your beauty."_

Poki's compliment, _"Your beauty pokes holes in my heart."_

Retro's compliment, _"You make me feel out of date when I see your angel-like beauty."_

Kixx comes back with a big smile and grabs her rear, _"You could make sweet music with me if-" _SMACK! Kixx is unconscious and has a red paw print on his face, **"Stitch is going to make some noise with you when he finds out today," **Angel growled and went on her way. (Did somebody say trouble?)

Kernal's compliment, _"You make me pop when I see you."_

Doubledip's compliment, _"You've doubledipped my heart today with how you look today."_

Hunkahunka's compliment," _"You would make a wonderful looking lovebird."_

Elastico's compliment, _"I stretch with joy to see your beauty."_

Spooky's compliment, _"You look nice today."_

Amnesio's compliment, _"Seeing your beauty makes me forget that you have Stitch for a bugee bu."_

625's compliment, _"You look as beautiful as a double-decker sandwich." _** 'How pathetic,' **Angel thinks, rolling her eyes.

Stopgo's compliment, _"You looks are like a stop light." _(Meaning, when she come, he stops what he's doing to stare at her, and when she leaves he goes back to what he was doing. Don't tell Angel that!!) Angel scratches her head in wonder and leaves.

Shoe's compliment, _"Seeing you gives me a lucky day."_

Squeak started his compliments but there were so many Angel almost fell asleep, _"And you are pretty, beautiful, and last, gorgeous." _

PJ compliment, _"You are as cute as my pranks."_

Angel comes homes, ready to lie down on the couch. She lies down, unaware she's going to get a kiss from her blue mate. Stitch kisses her, and brakes of the kiss to give her the last compliment of the day, _"I love you with all my heart bugee bu. You will always be loved by me; and your beauty, attitude, and how you care about others, will keep me from de-bugee buing from you. Your beauty will always stay, and nothing can change the way you look," _

After Stitch's compliment, Angel had a tear come out of her eye and she did to Stitch that no male experiment could do to her, Angel made-love to him.

Oh, don't forget about Kixx. I think he will learn to not bother Angel in Jumba's medical room in Jumba's ship, with all those casts on him...or will he?


End file.
